Summer of Hell
by Rokutagrl
Summary: Between Devil cats, fluffy shounenai, evil roommates, and spending the whole summer with your crush surely Jaden will survive without Syrus figuring it out...? Shouenai JS
1. Sy's fault, my problem

Rokutagrl: So I'm listening to the MCR CD my friend burned for me and decided to write this! It's another fluffy Syrus/Jaden! (I decided to use the English for this one since it's going to be a little longer and I can't keep fighting with my computer about the names -.- Blah, so please enjoy !

Warnings: Insane blogging on HIM, MCR, and SotY, insane neighbor girls, attempted humor, Devilish cats, and of course extreme fluff between two guys: Jaden and Syrus, and maybe some other characters if I get other requests…

"Syrus is extremely cute, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Maybe even pretty."

"Yeah…"

"Are you even listening?"

"Yeah… Wait, what?"

"If you don't ask him out, maybe I will…"

"What!"

"Oh come on, you can't deny it, Jaden. It's already obvious that you like him. Why don't you ask him out or something. Otherwise, someone's going to get to him first, and Sy won't wait around forever."

"WHAT!"

Jaden wasn't quite sure how the conversation began, or what he was really angry about… The thought of Sy going out with someone else, or the weird girl across the table telling what he thought or something like that… How did he get into this mess anyway?

…Oh, yes, that was right… This was all Syrus' fault…

-.-;

Jaden felt his eyes droop close for a quick second before a rather loud and obnoxious yawn screeched from his throat. He dropped his pencil to the front of the desk, and looked at his work. It may have taken him a while longer than everyone else, but he was still pretty proud that he had finished.

Then again, if Syrus were here he probably wouldn't have finished at all. In fact, he probably would have never even started the damn thing. Perhaps it was a good thing that the little blue haired duelist was called away into the chancellor's office.

Still, the thought that his smaller (and admirably very cute) friend might be in trouble for something gave Jaden the jitters. He couldn't stand the pathetic little pout Sy would be sporting, or little tears falling down his friend's porcelain cheeks. Hopefully, whatever Syrus did wouldn't get him kicked out of Duel Academy. He wouldn't be able to make it through the next school year without the sweet little bluenette not being there.

Jaden exhaled a deep breath of air, which didn't go unnoticed by the blond next to him. Luckily though, she chose to ignore the small gesture and went back to talking with her two other friends.

"JADEN!"

Half a dozen students perked up at the loud outburst from the door, until they noticed the young boy who had shouted and went back to whatever they were doing that didn't retain to yaoi… They were all used to these little outbursts from time to time. It never even mattered to them, seeing as how it was always Jaden he wanted to grab the attention of. Sometimes they wished he wouldn't scream so loudly.

"Hey, Sy!" Jaden smiled secretly to himself, relieved that Syrus seemed happy rather than upset. He wouldn't admit it aloud to anyone else, but he could never take it when Syrus had that forlorn look on his face. That was why he acted like an idiot (more out of his regular prefect, anyway) just to make him laugh, or to take his mind off of stress or fear.

Who knew how much the lil' angel needed it. Between grades and brothers he was a walking time bomb.

"Jaden, Jaden!" The boy shouted again, practically jumping an uncomplaining, but rather confused and tomato-pasted orange-topped brunette. "They said it was alright!"

"That's great!" Jaden laughed, roughing up his little friend's hair. He grinned back at Syrus' smile… until he remembered that he didn't know what was 'alright'… "Huh?"

Syrus grinned sheepishly as he pulled back from the embrace. A small line of blush reached across Sy's nose, under his small, round glasses that hid his rather pretty silver – green eyes. "Well, you know how you said your parents were going to be out of town for a month next week, so you'll be home all alone for summer break?" Jaden nodded. Syrus smiled wider, stretching the rather long jacket over his yellow turtle neck, looking all the more sweet and innocent, "well I asked, and my mom said 'it was alright' for you to stay over our house for a while… she even asked your parents and they agreed! But we'll have to share the same room since my house isn't all that big… Uh…Jay, you look kind of pale… Don't you think that's great?"

Jaden could feel himself flush further. An entire month, or longer, in Syrus' room? Ah, dammit, now he was pouting and looking all the cuter. Who was he to deny the kawaiiness? If he could spend a couple semesters in the same room as Sy, why couldn't he survive a month or two on the floor of his room?

"No, that's great, Sy! I couldn't think of a better way to spend the break!"

Syrus blushed slightly at the seemly compliment. That was another reason Jaden acted like an idiot. Syrus was just adorable when he blushed.

"Great! We might have to share the bed or the floor for the first few nights since my mom still hasn't found the cot. This is going to be the best summer! … Hey, Jay, you sure you're OK? You're pale again!"

"It's just a small migraine…" Jaden lied through his teeth, taking his seat again, rather red.

Syrus watched his friend a little worriedly before making up his mind. "Wait here, I'll go see if I can get some aspirin from the school nurse…" Before anyone could say anything else, Syrus was back out the door and heading towards the nurse.

Alexis blinked owlishly at Jaden, not understanding why the slifer red had his head tucked under his arms and groaning. Or why he was just as red as a tomato… or why he was calling himself a pervert…

Jaden sure was a weird one sometimes… Perhaps that was why he was so interesting.

-.-;

Oh, yeah… That was why he was doomed to live during the summer with his secret crush, a darn cat who had it out for him (he swore that was why she stayed at the hilt of his cot in the middle of the night and just stared at him…), and stuck with the oddest person he had ever met, cackling at him from across the table.

Now all he had to look forward to was winter… and Syrus coming back to save him from the girl who just cackled her way into a coughing fit…

This was all Sy's fault anyway…

Rokuatgrl: I swear it'll get better! This is just a short prologue! The other chapters will be a bit longer and fluffier, leading up to all the things mentioned before… plus a few rants over SotY, MCR, and HIM .U I already have the other chapter beginnings created, but if ya wanna read, plus review and motivate me !


	2. Homes and Devils

Rokuatgrl: YAY! I got 6 reviews! Lol, OK maybe it's not the greatest thing to be bragging about… afterall, I have just finished DNAngel! WAH! Great series! I don't like Riku/Daisuke, but dude, I finally got Greg Aryes commentary! I love that guy! And SatoDai is such a hot pairing! Lol… I heard in the commentary he was once asked to say in Satoshi's voice: I love Daisuke… :melts: …Well enough ranting and on with the fic U Afterall this is Yu-Gi-Oh and not DNAngel . But if you like DNA, and love the pairing SatoDai look out for a fic I'm going to start to write with my sister…I just don't know what it's called, but I can assure you it will be fluffy… and pointless humor U.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of the characters… otherwise there would be much fluff between JS and other characters .

.U sorryformyranting!

One week later…

Jaden still doubted if this had been a good idea at all. He even had the chance to cancel when his mother asked if he would be all right. Even so, he couldn't do that to Sy. The boy would be emotionally crushed, and Jaden wasn't going to be the one to explain why it was a bad idea in the first place. He would rather leave that to Chumley if worse came to worse.

So here he was. It was late out and the shore of Japan had just come out hiding in the sunset of the ocean. Lights were ablaze across the coastline since the daylights had been extinguished over an hour ago. The dock was becoming more of a foreground as they continued to embark towards shore. It was like a city melting away from fire, instead of into it.

"It's so pretty, isn't it, Jay?" Syrus asked as he sighed, stretching out over the railing. Jaden thought the scenery was spectacular, but Sy wouldn't be able to see just how gorgeous it was. It was one of those moments that Jaden wouldn't trade for the world – or all the duel monsters in it.

"Just lovely, Sy, very lovely."

Syrus smiled at him. It was always so soft and angelic. Never roughly carefree, and just sometimes playful. A very lovely scene, indeed.

"You really think so?" Syrus giggled lightly, " I don't live too far from the coast so it'll be Ryou, you, and I walking. We're not rich so don't expect a huge mansion or anything…" Syrus gave another half-hearted giggle, like he was embarrassed for his mediocre living already. "But we do get by and my house isn't so small, we just don't have a lot of room an- "

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Sy! I don't live so richly, either!" As added encouragement he wrapped his arm around the blushing bluenette and ran his hand through his hair, a little too softly to be called a 'noogy.' Syrus still winced, but laughed along with it and finally dropped the embarrassing mother hen fussing over a pig-sty persona.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you. My family is a little odd… especially my mom and of course -"

"You better get your things together before we dock. It won't be long now." Zane's monotone voice cut through the sweet scene. They both turned to see the tall, stoic figure watching them like a hawk; school bag slung over one shoulder. To his left stood a familiar petite blond who seemed to be laughing at them with her green eyes as she kept her composure with just a slight smile.

"Oh, hey, Alexis! I didn't know you were on this boat, too!" Jaden laughed, seeing his new friend standing there. Suddenly her smile dropped slightly.

'Maybe because you've been checking out the scenery way too much lately,' an annoying voice spoke in his mind. Subconsciously he turned his gaze slightly to Syrus. The smaller boy was fiddling under his older brother's eyes. He gave a light smile, which went unnoticed.

"Yeah, mum said that Zane could bring a friend for a bit, too. But since he's really only close to Alexis, and she doesn't live that far, my mum is going to let her stay for a week. That's why the couch is in use," Sy explained to his confused friend. "She would have been on the ship anyway. I guess I forgot to mention it."

"Oh," Jaden articulated.

Zane raised an eyebrow at the two expectantly. When the desired effect was only masked with two blank stares, he repeated, "you better get your things from the lower deck. The academy won't be responsible for misplaced or stolen objects."

Realization sunk in as they faltered to go and collect their things.

U

It was later than they had expected on arriving. Zane had used his cell phone to contact the ever-elusive Ms. Truesdale to tell them they would be a little late since the ship had trouble docking.

All things aside, it was a safe trip. True to his word, Zane and Syrus' house wasn't too far from the coast, but wasn't too close for comfort either. It was later explained that Ms. Truesdale had a small 'gig' she had to be at, and couldn't pick up her sons and co. Syrus, Zane, and Alexis didn't really seem to mind. Jaden, who was all out for athletics most of the time, found that carrying so much stuff wasn't such a great thing. Then again, he had to bring more than the others since he wouldn't be home for a while. He also wouldn't be able to fit into the lil' Truesdale wardrobe, or the mammoth Zane's wardrobe either, so going to the mall seemed like an inevitable trip, as well.

And for all you really fluffy yaoi and shounen-ai fans, Jaden made sure to carry a couple of Sy's things, of course making an excuse that Sy looked pretty pale and shouldn't be carrying too many heavy objects. Of course, Sy was always pale… (--)

"Nice place," Alexis remarked vaguely as she looked around the yard. It wasn't that it was uninteresting, but rather that it wasn't extravagant. Odd knick-knacks lined the Truesdale's residence. An out of place snowman flag still danced in the wind on the pole where it had been forgotten last winter since Zane hadn't been around to keep the order in the house. The medium, yet rather cozy sized house was painted a jade green on tiled aluminum. A roof came over the porch where two windows stood.

It became increasingly obvious that Ms. Truesdale was quite the interesting person from the moment they entered the door. Escaping the small bunny figurines, or the pretty little lamps, to the different colors of the walls of each and every room. It was the perfect example of a wonderful women's touch gone slightly array. Perhaps the reason there wasn't enough room was because of all the useless junk lining the house.

Anyway, Jaden couldn't wait to meet the woman. She seemed rather fun, and Syrus was truly attached to her. He hadn't heard one bad thing about her yet. Not even Zane had complained about her, and that was a first.

Jaden dropped his things in the hallway along with everyone else's and took a deep breath of air. He was glad for the night air or else he would be sweating by now. He would definitely want a shower in the morning.

"Come on, Jay! I'll show you my room!" Syrus laughed, already hopping up the stairs two at a time. Jaden sharply turned the corner trying to catch his friend before he got stuck in the endless junk.

"Boy, he's sure excited!" Alexis chuckled with a slight grin.

"Which one?" Zane asked, looking over his mother's newest knacks, and cursing as he stepped on a couple of knicks.

Jaden looked around the room as he closed the sliding door. It was a rather small area, hardly big enough to call a full room. It must have been a large closet once, but Ms. Truesdale's stuff couldn't fit all in it. Jaden wasn't going to ask.

He took a quick glance around the room. There was a blue-sheeted bed to the right, cornered in by two walls, one on the side and one to the head. A couple shelves holding cards and pictures hung to the side. A mirror was placed on the opposite side of the wall, a borough holding who-knew-what and a CD players. Posters of anime series, duel cards, and a section dedicated to some duelists – one namely Yugi Motou, but who didn't see that coming?

There was one poster he couldn't quite remember who it was. It was a young man with short purple hair smiling and laughing into the camera. To the side of that was a messy signature that Jaden, with his own penmanship, couldn't make out.

Jaden looked back to find his little friend watching him closely, like looking for acceptance of his room. Jaden smiled at his friend and gave a little laugh.

"It's almost like I thought it would be," he laughed, taking a seat at the Mac computer desk in the other corner of the room.

"Mind if I check my mail? I haven't been on in ages…" Jaden pointed to the screen behind him, waiting for Sy's affirmative nod. He smiled as he turned on the office chair and hit both the computer and monitor button. When he went to go turn on the printer, however, he stopped almost dead.

There, looking back at him were round, blue slitted eyes. Attached was a flickering tail; grey tipped- flickering tail, a sleak, white with grey-stripped body and grey ears, also flickering. The tail ticked back and forth, knocking over a few papers on the printer's top.

The blue eyes seemed to look him up and down before the pupils rounded out turned away. The tail swished again, hitting him in the face as the body moved to hunch over towards the computer screen.

Jaden blinked once, then twice, and a third time for good measure. It was still there, swishing, flickering, hitting him in the face, and just starring.

"That's Blue," Syrus mentioned as he put his hands on the back of the office chair to pet the creature that moved into his caress. Jaden looked up with a light smile and small blush at how close his smaller friend was (especially being so short made him all the closer). By the time he looked back the cat was watching him again, pupils slitted, watching Jaden with a superior look. He almost growled when he could see hints of laughter in those crystal eyes.

Clicking off the monitor, Jaden growled. "It's late, I'll check it in the morning…" he crossed his arms stubbornly like a child making the statement. Something about that darn cat just made his skin crawl already.

Syrus nodded at his reason and smiled. "Let's go to bed! Mum'll be home later, I haven't slept all day, and it'll be nice to sleep in my own bed."

Jaden continued glaring back at the cat that for some reason was royally ticking him off. Jaden twirled to disconnect the gaze.

"Um… just make up a few blankets and a pillow and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Nonsense! You're my guest. Beside, the beds big enough for the two of us to sleep in without touching!" For good measure he put on a pout that Jaden just could never turn down.

Damn him…

-.-

A little later that night…

Jaden could hear his wrist watch alarm go off as he pressed the indigo button to shut it up. He knew that it meant it was already 12:00 in the morning and there would definitely be no sleeping tonight. His face still felt luke warm, and he thanked who ever was listening for the lights out. He turned his head slightly to look at the peaceful form of Syrus lying beside him… he still couldn't believe he agreed to stay in the same bed as his secret crush. He just hoped that Ms. Truesdale had already found the cot and would place it out tomorrow morning. Otherwise the summer would take a long toll on him.

Suddenly, in the dark, he noticed a small movement make its way on the bed. He watched closely, squinting in the dark to make it out but to no avail. An odd rumbling noise followed as a shadow passed over Syrus, stalking up his side and finally placing a dark paw on his stomach. Testing out the new grounding, the graceful figure heaved its body up and began digging into the comforter.

A small giggle escaped from under the comforter as Syrus threw his head back, trying to be as quiet as possible. "Boo! Cut that out!" He hissed through his laughter, practically wincing. The cat only stalked higher on his body until she was gracefully placed under his neck and nuzzled down on his cheek, accepting the light touches her master bestowed.

"You've never been this affectionate outside of the attic before!" He giggled as the cat licked at his cheeks daintily, the rumbling in her throat increasing with each hand stroke.

Jaden blinked, adjusting to the small light from the hallway in order to get a better look. The feline white snow bangle gave another sand paper kiss to her master before looking back up at Jaden, all the while nuzzling and pulling into the caresses of the bluenette. There was something about the kit…

And then Jaden stared horror struck into those narrowed pupils. The darn cat was smirking at him! She was mocking him, and she knew just how, too!

Syrus looked up when he noticed two other eyes starring at him and blushed.

"Sorry if I woke you. Boo," as he affectionately nicknamed the beast, "decided she was going to be a good cat tonight – stop it that hurts, Boo!" He all but screeched with laughter as the cat licked his cheek before she glowered back at Jaden.

Damn cat hogging Sy all to herself like that!

He could swear, as the cat's eyes flashed a light red in the dark, that she must have been possessed by the devil!

Rokutagrl: Well, that's where I'm leaving it for now… Take care ya'll! And don't worry; I'm not bashing cats! I'm a bit more of a dog person myself, but I do love cats and have two of my own! In fact, one of my cats name is Blue and I mirrored the one in the fic about her. We tease and call her the devil cat so I thought it would be fun to make an insane Jaden believe the cat was trying to hog Sy… Lol, and Blue actually does sit on my printer and stare at the screen, sometimes even clawing at it. :giggles: It's quite funny! Well, please review! Ja!


End file.
